


Happiest man alive

by Classic_Lit_Lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Lit_Lover/pseuds/Classic_Lit_Lover
Summary: Prompt:Clint finding happiness. Pretty open to artistic licence. Hoping for a bit of a character study and the inclusion of his deafness. Pairing not necessary. Can be AU or canon. Maybe a proposal, day of his wedding, or an anniversary.Clint finding happiness and a character study (kind of. Hopefully.)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Maria Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Be Nice To Clint Barton





	Happiest man alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinpeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeyes/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [pumpkinpeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeyes/pseuds/pumpkinpeyes) in the [BeNiceToBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BeNiceToBarton) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Clint finding happiness. Pretty open to artistic licence. Hoping for a bit of a character study and the inclusion of his deafness. Pairing not necessary. Can be AU or canon. Maybe a proposal, day of his wedding, or an anniversary.
> 
> Hopefully this is satisfactory for you pumpkinpeyes this is my first fan fic ever. If not sorry.
> 
> Not beta read. 
> 
> Constructive criticism of writing, characterization, and grammar would be most appreciated.
> 
> Anything recognizable is owned by the owners which I am not.

> I remember when Hawkeye was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. A scared, hurt, untrusting (and with good reason) deaf young man barely more than a boy. Watching him fight tooth and nail to overcome his disability, distrust, (severe) lack of education, and past as both a thief and assassin to become one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had.
> 
> I remember Clint (and when did it become Clint instead of agent Barton?) asking me out on a date, then a second, third, fourth, and fifth. I remember him asking me to marry him. Of the quiet wedding officiated by Fury and witnessed by Phil and Natasha. Of the devastation we both experienced finding out I couldn't have children.
> 
> And I will never forget the look on Stark's face when he found out just hours ago that we not only were married but are celebrating our third anniversary today. And of the loving, awe struck look on your face as you thanked me for being your wife and making you the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.  
> Once again Constructive criticism of writing, characterization, and grammar would be most appreciated.


End file.
